


Kitty!

by Talvin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 12:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19887475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talvin/pseuds/Talvin
Summary: Who knew The Big Guy liked cats?  The battle is over, the Best Cat Video Ever has just begun.





	Kitty!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What the Cat Dragged In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556938) by [Kryal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryal/pseuds/Kryal). 



> We are coming up on the third anniversary of the first chapter of the work that inspired this. I don't go for many crossover fics: I am not *against* them, I just don't often find they are my cuppa tea. Kryal's "What the Cat Dragged In" is not only an exception to that, it is among my favorite ML fics ever.  
> Call this an homage, an unauthorized sequel, a similar AU, whatever you like. It is not necessary to read that fic before this one, they are very much separate situations.  
> But I do hope you read it, because it's one of the good ones.
> 
> Also, this is a G-rated fic, and nobody should read anything into it other than the Hulk being a bit confused about Chat Noir, and liking cats. For any who would seek to find some other symbolism in it: "Honi soit qui mal y pense!"

“Great job, we won, now to calm down the Big Guy so we can get Banner ba—oh dear god.” 

Magic problems sometimes require magic solutions, so Tony had gotten SHIELD to send a Quinjet over to Paris to ask for Ladybug and Chat Noir to join them for this bout. Their powers had done the trick: Catboy had used his destructive power three times, and was ready to try it a fourth time when Spots had managed to wrap up the villain in her yo-yo string long enough for Cap to deck the guy. 

After that, the swarm of ladybugs had repaired _most_ of the damage, and the rest—well, Fury could handle that.

Except now things were clearly about to get much worse, because the Hulk had reached out and _grabbed_ Chat Noir, and was _holding_ him. Stark was trying to think of a good way to, you know, _piss off_ the Hulk enough to get him to drop the cat and chase the annoying guy in the suit—not his best plan, but it had worked before—when a giant green hand came down on Chat Noir’s terrified head.

_Pat. Pat._

**“Kitty!”**

As Chat Noir squirmed helplessly, the deadly green giant reached out with one finger…and scritched behind a cat ear.

Steve said, “Wait…do I hear…purring?”

Through gritted teeth, “I do Not. Purr.”

Everybody turned to look at Ladybug, who was clearly very amused by her partner’s predicament. “He purrs. I’ve heard it. It’s kinda cute. And this is adorable.”

Of course Clint had to ruin it…”You know…when Bruce…ah…gets back…and finds out he was cuddling a teenage boy and playing with his hair… _one wrong word_ out of any of us and it’s Big Green And Angry all over again.”

Stark raised a hand, “I know. I get it. This is purely platonic, just a big softie petting a big kitty and calming down and not lowering property values over twenty square miles. But please: let us enjoy the moment we’re having here.”

Chat Noir was still squirming, trying to get out of the Hulk’s grip. “I can destroy anything I touch. Anything. So if I find any pictures or videos of this…you’re all dead.”

“No, no, no, kid, we would never!” Tony shook his head.

“It would be dishonorable to shame a comrade in arms so.” Thor was grinning widely.

Steve, blessed Steve, kept a straight face, “No worries, buddy, no worries.” 

Ladybug had her yo-yo up and was doing _something_ with it. Well…stay out of domestic disputes.

Romanoff’s voice came up on the private channel. _“Stark, are you getting video of this?”_ She had turned away and looked like she was fixing her hair or something. 

“Of course I am, what do you take me for? Best Cat Video Ever.”

_“I want a copy. This is hilarious.”_

“You got it.”

_“And if he finds out, you can’t set foot inside France for years.”_

“I’ll take my chances.” 

A desperate “Mew!” from Chat Noir as the Hulk leaned back and _cradled_ him, closing his eyes. 

“Just keep purring, _Chaton_ , you’re doing a great job!”

“ _Help!”_

**_“Kit-ty….”_ **


End file.
